Studying the Sleeping Master
by LilyHellsing
Summary: On a dead night, Nukpana walks in to see her master asleep. The fifteen year old studies him, really looks over him...and comes to realize she truly does love him. Set during Monkey Love: The Beginning


**Originally I wrote this for my own personal OC but figured since I've used it as an assignment in English, I can use it for MFAD (Monkey Fist App. Day)**

**It is set during Monkey Love: The Beginning. Nukpana walks in and sees an unusual sight; her master, Monty, asleep on the couch. She studies him and takes note of his every feature.**

**Review please!**

**Plus, check out Livejournal's achrive for him! It's on my homepage!**

* * *

I walk into a dimly lit room

Expecting your deep voice to greet me.  
Instead I hear you give a deep snore.  
I know I should leave, but I decide to loom.

You must have been exhausted to slumber in a chair.  
Merely inches way, I study your face and body.  
Such mystery, such power radiates off your sleeping form.  
After all, you've studied me when I fight so it's only fair.

Crackle, crackle, crackle; the fire you rest before makes shadows dance upon your face.  
Such smooth dark flesh is wrapped around you.  
The skin of your forehead wrinkles; what are you dreaming?  
The desire to touch you makes my heart race.

Those icy blue eyes you wear glare and scorn me when I fail.  
But for now, the passage, the window into your soul is closed.  
For the first time ever, I realize your hard eyes soften when I smile.  
You stir lightly in your sleep, making me freeze with fear and turn pale.

Perhaps I should make my retreat to safety a haste.  
What would you do, I ponder, if you awoke to see me there in front of you?  
Instead, a soft murmur passes through those delicious looking lips you own.  
Just one kiss is what I dream of...A kiss to last forever...just a little taste.

Advancing a step closer, I wince at the creaking floorboard.  
You always manage to hear every bitter mutter and sarcastic whisper I utter.  
This time, however, you don't awaken even though you heard me with those sensitive ears.  
Would you wake up if I whisper your name? My Master? My Lord?

Those hands covered in fur twitch slightly into a fist.  
I long to caress them, read your palm, and match our fingers.  
Against my will, I've come to love those hands that cause me physical pain.  
If I were to reach out and let my fingers linger over your hand, would you grab onto my wrist?

From day in and day out, you'd train me to fight better, not caring if I grew injured or not.  
I suppose, now that I think about it, that all the pain you threw at me was revenge.  
At first you'd mock me about my hesitation to hit you. Then you grew annoyed by it.  
The first month ended and you told me if I couldn't fight then I should die and rot.

After that, my punches and kicks grew fierce and I fought to win.  
You seemed to be proud of me, proud of my strength.  
Every night we'd sit in this very room, talking about everything from under the sun.  
I can't help but think if I had stayed with them...what could have been?

My deep thoughts are cut short when another deep snore echoes in this half empty place.  
A small smile graces my lips as I watch you closely.

This is probably the first and last time I'll ever see you...vulnerable.  
But that's not why this smile I wear is sad, that isn't the case.

Ever since we first met in that oasis, I felt an attraction to you, a crush.  
I was so young and naive, thinking a man of your status would fall for me...I still am.  
This is my only chance to drink in every detail about you, for you'll snap at me when I stare.  
With that said, the thought of you watching me in my sleep makes me blush.

Standing so close yet so far away, I glanced up and down, your feet catching my eye.  
Such animal like bare feet...Just like your hands, they cause me so much pain.  
When we would train, you'd trip me, but you'd never let me hit the ground.  
No, you'd always catch me before then and you'd deny the act of kindness, you'd tell a frail lie.

Your dark voice dripping with kind sleepy curiosity startles me, "Girl, what do you want"  
Realizing I was caught, I shrugged pitifully, "I just walked in to see you asleep, Master"  
You study me closely before dismissing me to bed, saying I had a full day ahead of me.  
In the sanctuary of my room, my dreams run from you as though being the prey on a hunt.


End file.
